Magic Tree
The Magic Tree is a guardian of the Wilds, defending it from the Grimm and any other threats to it. Purifying darkness with its immense powers. Those who live near the tree consider it a spirit, a protector of their home, living with it in symbiosis. It is also the very tree that knows much of the worlds history, alongside possible futures. Appearance A massive tree that lives on a mountain and near a village at the center of it all. Considered bigger than all other trees, and has a face on it. Personality It has a bit of a tricky personality, as Cree would find it giving rather ambiguous answers to any questions asked. Though despite its answers, it does its best to fulfill them, and is respectful and kind to those to it, not even getting upset at those angered at it. Even allowing some to ask more than its usual 'three' questions. However, despite all of this, it takes no sides whatsoever amongst the world. Only caring truly about the life of the world, and not the ideology that divides everyone in one way or another. Biography It has lived for a long time in the Wilds, and has protected it for many years. This got the attention of many people, realizing that this protection kept the darkness out and came to live with it. During this time the tree would be regarded as many things, magic, a protector, a spirit, and so on. A small village being built around it where the people-while asking many questions-would still make certain they don't ask it for everything, and have a symbiosis relationship with it. Some time later, it would meet Cree Lincoln who asked questions which it answered, stating that while she would leave, it would only be because the 'earth would swallow' her family, and she would have a baby sister later on. Naturally Cee didn't believe this, but later would return upon hearing she would have a sister, and returned. This led to numerous meetings between the Magical Tree and her, where he would ask many types of questions such as who her baby sister was, her timing of leaving, the 'Guardians', and so on. However, eventually Cree's unnamed brother would come meet the tree which it answered his questions. Cree upset by this but decided to just ask her final questions. The tree explaining where to drop of her sister in a city, leave her at a place of water and ice, then decided to allow her to ask three final questions as it doubted they would see each other again. Telling her about the 'Great Evil' Sammael and his allies, and more importantly, his location. Cree would never see the tree after this again. Powers and Abilities The tree doesn't show its powers, but is believed to be immensely strong. Capable of dealing with the Grimm in the Wilds and any other form of 'Darkness' within the wilds. It is also very wise, and may possibly be omniscient due to seemingly knowing all the things people ask it. From the most basic to Cree's questions where it easily answered her own family's fate, knowing the birth of her sister, and even that she was somehow a guardian despite nobody, not even Sammael, knowing at the time. Relationships Village People - It has a decent enough relationship with them. Stating that while they do ask questions, they don't ask questions for everything, and have a symbiosis relationship with it. Cree Lincoln - Cree found the tree to be annoying ,and somewhat angered by its lack of detailed answers. Not liking the ambiguous answers she got which forced her to make her questions to be more detailed. She was also upset when the tree actually told her brother what she was doing, but ignored it to ask her final questions on where she can keep her sister safe and where to go find Sammael. Cree's Brother - It told him everything, seeing no point in hiding the meeting between it and Cree. Later telling Cree it cared not for the things that divide people, and just the world and life on it. Sammael - It knows all about him, his history and possibly even his plans. Gallery Close up of Magic Tree face.png|Magic Tree's face